


Engagement

by WildlingGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Paparazzi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets ready to face the paparazzi after getting engaged to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

Kurt sighed as he got down from the car. He knew what was going to happen now, but there was no way around it, so he just grabbed his stuff tight and walked towards his front porch.

The reporters came flying towards him, attracted like bugs to a source of electric light. It was no wonder, really, and he was getting kind of used to it by now.

Ever since the news that the famous singer and performer Kurt Hummel had gotten engaged to the also remarkably famous Blaine Anderson, were released to the world, the press had been killing each other in order to be the first to get an interview and take all the details out of them. The impact was such that the couple even had trouble getting inside their own house safely, which made Kurt glad he had his own private bodyguard for the day.

"Move along, guys!" yelled Finn, as he pushed the crowd to allow him to walk.

The boy smiled as he passed by, remembering the days when Finn pushed him around along with Puck, and now he was helping him avoid such fate. Life can be surprising sometimes.

Rachel followed him and as the two got in, Finn declared to the press that the couple was busy right now, that they would talk to the press later. That worked for enough time for him to get inside safely as well.

"Hey Kurt, how was you-" Blaine froze as he noticed they had company. "Rachel! Finn! What are you guys doing here?"

"We flew here as soon as we heard about it!" exclaimed Rachel, pulling him into a hug. "How was it? I need to know everything!"

And everything she was told. How Blaine had made a very fancy dinner all by himself (well, the cook helped, but he handled the decorations), how he sang "Teenage Dream" to Kurt after the meal, and how, after the song was over, he ended up in one knee with a ring on his hand.

"I said yes right away, of course!" exclaimed Kurt. Finn had never seen him happier. "There's a lot of things to sort out and it can get in the middle of my work, I know, but... I just want this so much!"

"Hey, it's okay Kurt" replied Finn. "You should have it. You deserve it."

Kurt smiled as he thanked his half-brother. "Now, I think there's only one little issue left..."

The paparazzi were still at their door. Kurt was determined to go out there and face them, armed with nothing but the truth. That he was getting engaged to the man he loved, the love of his life, and that he was possibly the happiest man on the world right now.


End file.
